Forever 21
by Harry.Potter.Always.6160
Summary: So this is Lily and James's story. From their 7th year to the day that they die. Fairly cannon, although there might be some changes. Rated T


Before reading this story I would like you to keep in mind that I might not follow a strict story line, it will be different from J.K. Rowling's version in some ways, nothing too drastic. Names, faces etc. might be made up. Also, I might do some chapters with different P.O.V's. I think my goal for each chapter is 1000 words but I will most likely surpass that. I am young, I have school so these might not always be put out very quickly. Finally, I would like to thank you for reading this.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter...unfortunately.

Lily P.O.V

It was the last day of vacation, the last day of freedom, although I love school, summer has always been my favorite time of the year. Marlene McKinnon, my most beloved friend in the whole universe, has been staying at house for the past week, due to the fact that her parents took a vacation to Hawaii without her.

"Girls, time for dinner" called my mum from downstairs, I hopped off the bed, where I was lying as me and Marlene discussed my Head-Girlship.

"So who do you think Head Boy is?" asked Marlene, "maybe that bloke from Hufflepuff, what's his name, uh, Diggory?"

"Diggory? He is such a prat," I scoff, "I hope it's Remus, he is actually competent"

"Wow, judgmental much?!" Marlene laughs, I crack a smile. We help mum set the table and can smell the delicious scent wafting from the kitchen. Just then, Petunia enters the room, takes one look at us, sniffs, and goes back to flipping through her magazine.

"Mother," says Petunia, no even looking up, "I invited Vernon, he should be arriving any moment now" I groan, Petunias whale of a boyfriend, Vernon Dursley, is the most annoying and ridged man ever, all he talks about are drills. He is fat and boring, but I put up with him because he seems to make my sister happy. "And you weirdos, don't do anything freakish while he is here. Try to be normal for once." Nice, Tunie, nice. I'm used to Petunia insulting me, but it still stings.

The doorbell rings and Petunia runs to get it, as me and Marlene exchange a look. Marlene is tall and slender, she has long blond hair and fierce dark blue eyes. She is that girl that all the boys want but plays hard to get. Marlene is funny and smart, my best friend. Vernon waddles in to the room, with Petunia trailing behind him, he looks at Marlene and grunts in greeting.

"We'll, nice to meet you too," says Marlene, in a tone dripping with sarcasm. My mum enters the room with a pot of potatoes in one hand and some fish in the other, "Lily dear, could you grab the vegetables?" I quickly grab the veggies and walk in to the dining room. You could've cut the tension with a knife it was so thick, Petunia was eyeing me, making sure i didn't say something that could offend her darling whale.

"So, um, Vernon, is it?" Asks Marlene, trying to make conversation, "what do you do?"

"I have an internship," states Vernon, proudly puffing his chest, " at a firm called Grunnings, we work with drills" Marlene smiles and is about to comment when I kick her under the table, Marlene often says things without completely thinking them through, which makes it very easy to offend someone. Tonight is definitely not the night I want to get on Tunies bad side, I hate going to Hogwarts mad at her. We finish dinner in an awkward silence, moving on to dessert, tension rising. Marlene and I exit the dining room to get the pudding. Once in the kitchen I exhale heavily.

"Ugh, I can't wait until they are gone, that Vernon is a complete cow" Marlene says in disgust. I gave a weak laugh, you could always count on Marlene. Although I love my sister, I'm glad she will be staying with Vernon tonight. After dessert, Vernon and Petunia head back to his house, Marlene and I headed up to my room to do some last minute packing.

"I wonder what this year will be like," I said, quietly, Marlene didn't reply but I could tell she had stopped moving. I was talking about Lord Voldemort, we all knew he was rising, his powers growing ever strong, but it was a taboo subject. Everyone was scared, it was hard to feel safe, even in the muggle world. This was the reason I'm becoming an Auror, to fight. Just last year, in Hogsmead, his death eaters attacked, James Potter and I made a narrow escape. I remembered that day with unease...

*FLASHBACK*

Marlene, Alice and I walked down the road to Hogsmead, celebrating the last trip of the year together. We walked in to the Three Broomsticks laughing and talking, Alice grabbed us a few butterbeers. We sat down in a booth and looked around the pub, in a far corner we spotted the infamous Marauders, along with Frank Longbottom. Sirius Black saw us staring and winked suggestively, we all laughed, every girl in the school knew how big a flirt Black was. Potter caught us too and started to make his way over.

"Evans, you wanna come outside with me, just for a moment" he said, not with his usual swaggering, arrogant voice but kinder and softer. I sighed, about to say no, but Marlene pushed me toward him. As we exited the bar he opened his mouth, but was interrupted by a scream. We jumped and pulled out our wands, at the far end of the street I could see flashes of light, more screams. All enmity forgotten, James and I sprinted towards the fight, I saw a stag patronus burst from his wand and head towards the castle. For a moment I was caught off guard, patronus messages are really advanced! We ran towards the source of the noise and saw men in black cloaks with masks covering their faces. They didn't seem to be aiming for anyone in particular, just firing off spells randomly. One of them pointed his wand towards me.  
"Avada Kada-" James tackled before he could complete the spell. We were trying to disarm or stun as many as we could, but they kept on apparating around us. I grabbed James.

"Come on, we've gotta get out of here, there's too many of them!" I screamed at him. Together we ran, through allies and down roads, until we reached The Three Broomsticks. Everyone was huddled at the back of the bar, scared, not knowing what to do.

"Okay, quickly, go back to the castle! Run!" James told them, most of them followed his orders but a few older students stayed back. "We need to get everyone out of the village, now. You guys go in pairs and search for people, do not leave anyone alone." I had never seen James so calm and organized. James and I sped out of the bar and up High Street, peering in windows to see if anyone remained. We turned a corner and stopped dead in our tracks, he stood there. I'd never seen him before, but I knew who he was. His pale snake-like face, glowing red eyes, Voldemort. He smiled when he saw us.

"Ah, mudblood" he said, a menacing grin on his evil face, "CRUCIO!" It was pain beyond anything, a million knives piercing my skin, it ended quickly, Voldemort laughing. He raised his wand again but someone spoke.

"Tom!" It was Dumbledore.

"Hello, Dumbledore" Dumbledore raised his wand high, shooting flames at Voldemort. The flames turned into snakes, which flew towards Dumbledore. I don't remember much else, I blacked out. Next thing I know, I'm in the hospital wing.


End file.
